Amor Mutuo Vocaloid Español
by Rin96NekoRivaille
Summary: Una historia de amor , odio , drama , acción )? xD bueno espero que les guste el Rin x Len a mi me encanta .u. también Are mas historias con mas drama o otras cosas :33 espero llevarnos Bien sean amables todabia estoy aprendiendo a usar esto ;A; Eso ... asi que Que disfruten :DD
1. Cap1- Comenzando

_**Nya~ ouo bueno este es mi primer fanfic ... por favor sean ... gentiles u/u xD okya ...pero enserio ... critiquen .u. pero no sean tan crueles ;A; bueeeno... todabia no se muy bien cuando subiré capítulos y cosas así .u. pero con el tiempo se aclararan las cosas .. ojalas pueda hacer varias cosas ... y varias historias tanto como divertidas como interesante ... tratare de aprender de grandes escritores )? xD ... y tomare consejos claro ... Bueno mas preguntas envíen pm :D responderé ... si puedo todas xD ... aunque no creo que sean muchas .o. ... Comenzamos (sera una historia sobre Rin y Len Kagamine como Novios si no les gusta pues no lean :DD) **_

En la casa vocaloid ocurren muchos sucesos extraños ... cada uno de los personajes tiene su cuarto (siendo compartido claro por sus gemelos ej: miku y mikuo) ... Hay muchas historias que contar ... las contaremos de a poco claro...

Miku se dirige a la cocina por un poco de jugo de negi (cebollin) . Al darse cuenta de que no quedaba fue donde Meiko

-Hey Meiko , ya no queda juego -le dice con un tono tierno-

-Y que? acaso me ves cara de tienda de comestibles? -con una mirada de sueño-Pidele a otra persona que compre yo dormiré hice muchas cosas hoy.

Miku se fue donde Meito pero al verlo durmiendo en el suelo con muchas botellas de sake (cerveza) decidió alejarse ... Y buscar a Kaito para que le compre su preciado jugo de Negi, Kaito se encontraba viendo TV, Miku se sienta junto a el y trata de insistir que le compre Jugo de Negi

-Vamos Kaito no te cuesta nada-

-Claro que me cuesta ... debo levantarme de el sofá solo por tu jugo-

-Ya se iras y me compraras mi delicioso jugo y te compraras un Helado-Kaito se levanta del sofá y dice- Donde dijiste que estaba el dinero? -emocionado-

Luego de unas Horas (quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad la tienda que ofrecia ese jugo de manera unica).Vuelve Kaito con 4 jugos para Miku y 10 Helados

-Hey se suponia que eran 10 jugos y 4 helados -lo mira Miku un poco molesta-

-Gomen gomen ... es que eran muchos helados debes entenderme-

-Esta bien pero por que demoraste tanto si solo eran 3 horas y no 5 - comienza a golpearlo por su compra de helados en forma de venganza-

-es que vi a Rin y Len ... estaba como en una cita ...se miraban muy romanticamente ... entonces los comenze a seguirlos -le dice mientras deja los helados en la hielera y los jugos en la mesa-

-Rin y Len- Dice Miku un poco extrañada , debido que ellos en casa siempre peliaban-debiste confundirlos ellos siempre pelean no estarian mirandose con ojitos enamorados ni nada por el estilo-

-Eran ellos lo se ... por que incluso llame a Len a su movil y dijo que estaba muy ocupado y no creo que al sujeto que vi lo hallan llamado al mismo tiempo que yo a Len -se va a el sofa a dormir un rato-

Miku le parecia un poco extraño todo lo que le conto Kaito entonces prefirio ir y preguntarle a Rin ... claro cuando volviera del lugar a donde alla querido ir ... pues era extraño ya que ellos no eran compatibles, siempre peliando por cosas simple como un lapiz o el control remoto de la TV siempre peliando como Casados ...

~¡¿COMO CASADOS?!~ Penso Miku ~Tal vez algo ha pasado ire a preguntarle a Neru~

En el cuarto de neru ... nero estaba con ella ... pues ... abrazados ... amandose )? (sii son pareja) ... Miku entra sin tocar y los ve y queda un poco impresionada por como estaban abrazados ... entonces se separan al escuchar el grito de miku

-KYYAAAAAAAA-

-No entres sin tocar- dice algo sonrojada Neru-Sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar MIKU

-obviamente toque la puerta ... para abrilar tenia que tocarla ... es algo de logica -Dice miku con cara de niña pequeña que no entendie nada de logica-

-a lo que neru se referia era que golpearas la puerta ... que te dijieramos : adelante o pasa ... pero no escuchamos ningun "TOC TOC"-Dice Nero una persona que sabe como explicar cosas-

-Esta bien esta bien -dice miku con cara de haber comprendido- =w= me prodian explicar algo y luego me voy denjandolos solo para que sigan en su romanticismo-

-Adelante pero que sea rapido- dicen ambos-

Miku comenzo a decirles lo que le dijo Kaito cuando fue a comprar el jugo de Negi cuando tocan la puerta

-Permiso-era la voz de Rin cuando entro se veia feliz y sin motivos como para ir a tirarle piedras a Len debido que siempre que salian llegaba gritando por sus peleas hasta los hecharon de lugares publicos por pelearse-Como estan chicos?-dice la chica muy alegre que realmente no parecia Rin

-Ho-hola Rin estamos bien como te va a ti?-Dijo nero algo extrañado por su actitud-

-Muuuuy Bien -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Entonces al fin tu cita con Len salio Bien- dice miku

-Eh? ...Cita con Len? ... ¿Porque dices eso?-

-Kaito los vio y los siguio-Dijo neru

-Si lo vi ... peor no estaba saliendo con Len ... es que lo que paso fue que sali con un chico de nuestra escuela y me abandono por ir a buscar a una "ex" ... entonces me encontre a Len ... y estaba yo muy triste como para peliar con el y comenzamos a pasear luego vimos a kaito que nos compro Helados y luego se fue para traer nose que cosa a Miku ... y yo fui a un parquede diversiones con Len y la pasamos muy bien- dijo contenta Rin , se notaba de muy lejos que estaba realmente feliz

-Aaaah... Pero por que te abandono ese chico? por que fue tan tonto como para hacer eso? quien era ese chico yo lo golpeo-dijo Miku muy enojada-

-Ese chico era ...Nigaito -dice apenada la pequeña rubia- estabamos en una cita cuando su movil sono y se escuchaba la voz de una chica ... que era Momo Momone ... la chica de la escuela Utau ... se escuchaba preocupada y el dijo que se tenia que ir y se fue -la pequeña rubia bajo la cabeza mostrando que estaba triste-

-Ne ne Rin eres Bipolar? -Dice Neru como si nada-

Luego todos estaban cenando tranquilamente cuando una discucion extraña pero normal en el sentido que era Len y Rin ... pero muy triste comenzo

Leeen devuelveme esa cuchara era mia -Dice muy enojada Rin-

-La tuya esta al lado de tu mano Baaaka- Dice Len poniendo la cuchara en sus labios

-Noo la utilices la use yo y no me digas Baka ... maldito estupido-

-Eso no decias a ese un rato cuando llorabas en la calle como si tu novio te hubiese abandonado- Dice Len sin interes

-Len... -Rin se impacto cuando el dijo eso- Eso no debias decirlo

-Que acabas de decir baaka- Dice Miku- acaso tu no sabes que eso le paso

-Eh? - fue lo que murmuro el chico rubio

Rin se levanta de la mesa tratando de ocultar que lloraba

-R-rin espera ... Yo ... realmente no lo sabia ... -se arrepiente el rubio-

-y que era eso de que no dijo lo mismo? eh?- Luka pregunta sorprendida de todo

-Rin y yo nos encontramos ella estaba llorando y yo fui con ella a donde se suponia que iba a ir con su "Amiga" ... y entonces paramos en un cafe y compartimos vaso ... y luego de eso fuimos a un lindo parque , nos sentamos en unas bancas, y luego de eso nos Bes- Se detiene el chico algo sonrojado- Ire a hablar con Rin -dice tratando de descbiar la conversacion-

Mikuo lo detiene tomandolo de el brazo al pasar a su lado

-Que acabas de decir? - dice con una mirada de novio celoso

-Na-nada ...

-Yo ire a ver a Rin -dice Luka , Neru y Kaiko

-Entonces a nosotros explicanos que dijiste- dice Nero mirandolo acosadoramente

-E-etto.. -El chico se sonroja aun mas- Y-yo no dije na-nada d-d-de verdad chicos ... Kaito ayudame¡ -dice a kaito que estaba sentado a su lado comiendo helado

-El dijo que beso a Rin- Dice Kaito concentrado en su Helado Felizmente

-EH?¡ Kaito debias AYUDARME no Confesarlo -dice rojo como un tomate Len-

Mikuo , Nero , Miku , Meiko . Meito , Luki , Gakupo , Haku y lños demas chicos dice impactados "EH?" "Eso es verdad Kaito?" "Como lo Sabes?" "Los viste?"

Kaito se detiene para responder las preguntas de sus compañeros "Estaba con ellos y no se dieron cuenta creian que con un helado me iban a desconcentrar como a un niño pequeño ... cosa que si me desconcetre pero no lo suficiente con un HELADO PEQUEÑO DE FRUTILLA"

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Rin ... Entran Luka , Neru y Kaiko

-Pequeña estas Bien? -Pregunto preocupada Luka

-S-si lo estoy- Responde ocultando su cara con sus manos-

Las chicas se miran para ver que hacer

-Rin cuentanos que te ocurre- Kaiko la mira preocupada

-Crei que me beso por que sentia algo por mi ... que las peleas acabarian ... que al fin seremos pareja ... pero no fue asi -Luka y Kaiko se sientan a su lado y la abrazan - Solo ... quiero que entienda mis sentimientos hacia el ... Trate de olvidarlo pero es imposible vivo con el , estudio con el , comparto cuarto con el ... Trate de salir con otro ... me abandona y me encuentro con Len -Comienza a llorar mas y mas fuerte-

Len abre la puerta , la mira sorprendido y se acerca ...

**Continuara****~ ouo **

**Rin****96Neko****Rivaille **


	2. Cap2-Sentimientos

Buenoo~ aqui estamos otra vez :33 escribiendo para ustedes ... Ya me dieron varias ideas y recomendaciones de como hacer esto ... Bueno vamos al grano ...

Len entra a el cuarto de Rin, sorpendido por como estaba la rubia

-Rin...-Len la mira menos sorprendido

-L-len todo lo que escuchaste no es verdad Jeje- dice nerviosa la rubia

-Eh? - no entiende lo que esta le dice.

-Escuchaste l-l-lo que dije?-las chicas se miran entre ellas y luego miran al muchacho.

-No se de que estas hablando-dice el-Pero venia a pedirt-pausa lo que iba a decir al escuchar lo que murmuraban las chicas-

-Baaaka~, Toorpe, Len se tenia que llamar-murmuraban

-D-de que me perdi?- mira asustado a Luka.

-De nada-contesta y susurra- Tonto

-Eh?-Las chicas se pausan a lo que iban a decir por que escucharon un movil sonar- Luka creo que es tu movil-la mira tratando de evitar esa mirada fria de Rin y Neru.

Luka contesta el movil- es Luki ya vuelvo- la chica termina dce hablar por el movil y sale de la volver se encuentra con Kaiko en un rincon, Neru y Rin asesinando a Len.

-que hacen chicas?-dice Luka riendo.

-no le hagan daño paren stooop~-Decia Kaiko en el rincon.

Neru y Rin al escuchar la voz de Luka sueltan a Len rapidamente y se acomodan en donde estaban antes de que Luka saliera de la habitacion, mientras Len agonizaba en el piso.

Era la hora de ir a dormir y todos se fueron exepto Len, ya que, para desgracia de Rin, comparten rubia salio rapidamente de la habitacion mientras que Len revisaba su movil, cuando ella creia haber escapado de las preguntas de su compañero, este le toma del brazo tirandola hacia el.

-L-len - la rubia siente un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Rin... dime...¿Que paso?-la mira seriamente.

-N-no fue nada.. cosas tontas que inventan las chicas -tratando de fingir todo lo que paso.

-Pero... se veian muy serias... ademas si fuera asi por que me golpearon? -Dijo el rubio mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

-De verdad.. Lo siento- Rin escapa del agarre de su igual y se dirige a su cama para dormir.

Len queda mirandola, sin saber que paso, aun con la duda se fue a su cama para descansar de ese extraño dia.

Al dia siguiente Rin despierta fijandose que su igual no estaba, se levanto de su cama para diriguirse asi el primer piso de la bajar se encuentra con Meiko, Kaito, Luka,Gumi y Gakupo.

-Buenos dias dormilona- se acerca Gumi acariciandole la cabeza.

-Buenos dias Gumi-nee-contesta tratando de liberarse de la mayor.

-Mientras tu dormias, fui de compras y adivina a quien vi -le dice Gumi emocionada- Era Len con una chica igualita a el, mas igual que tu, ya que ella llevaba el cabello tomado igual que el.

-Y a mi que me interesa lo que haga el?- le responde muy molesta al escuchar que estaba con otra.

Todos miraron a Rin sorprendidos

-Rin esta celosa Rin esta celosa Rin esta celosa~ -Gritaron todos juntos.

Al ver abrirse la puerta principal de la casa y fijarse quien entraba, se callan y vuelven a sus actividades, el personaje misterioso entro a la casa, Rin aun molesta por lo que gritaban no se dio cuenta de quien cruzo por la puerta, al sentir que la tomaban del brazo miro a esta persona que la tomaba, al ver quien era se sorprendio mucho.

-Buenos Dias pequeña- Le dijo el chico con una mirada sensual.

-Q-que haces aqui?- la rubia lo mira friamente.

-Asi es como resives al chico que siempre te a protegido y amado.

-Tienes razon... ¡Vete de esta casa!... ni si quiera deberia haberte resivido.

-Ya escuchaste Rinto, vete de aqui- Dice Gumi tomando la mano de Rinto para que suelte a Rin- Aceptalo ella ya no te quiere.

-No te metas "moquito" este no es tu asunto- apretando fuerte la muñequa de Rin.

-M-me l-lastimas- Rin se queja- S-sueltame.

Todos prestando atencion a la situacion, cuando sienten que una bolsa se cae y un movimiento veloz los deja a todos Len que llego de sus compras, al ver lo que sucedia suelta las bolsas de compras, corre asi rinto, golpeandolo con una patada, dejando a Rinto tendido en el piso.

-Ya te dijo Rin que te fueras- Dice muy molesto.

-L-len-la rubia se esconde detras de len intentando no llorar.

-Que te crees al venir y golpearme maldito Len, ni que fueras su novio- Intentando parase del golpe consiguiendolo.

-Y que si lo soy?¡- Inconciente de lo que dijo, le responde Len.

-Asi que eres su novio? desde cuando dimelo-lo mira sarcasticamente.

-Desde que te dejo, Idiota- Len abraza a Rin con una mano mientras que con la otra empuja a Rinto como todo un super Heroe.

-Maldito...-susurra Rinto- Entonces demuestralo, vamos Len besa a tu novia.

Len queda congelado al no saber que hacer, ya que si la besaba Rin se podria enojar con el y todos, incluso Rinto, se reirian por la cachetada que le dejaria, pero si no lo asi Rinto se daria cuenta que no eran que, tomada su decicion, mira a Rin como si tratara de decirle "Lo siento" y la al notar que el la beso frente a todos se sorprendio correspondiendo al viendo tal escena ridicula se da media vuelta dirigiendose asi la puerta principal.

-Okay Len por esta ganas... me largo de aqui... pero Rin-se da vuelta y la mira dandose cuenta que el beso termino- Te prometo, que seras Mia a como de lugar.

Al rato de ese momento tan molesto, Rin un poco sonrojada aun, decidio dar un paseo, Len la siguio por que sabia que podia estar Rinto en cualquier lugar, pues el no se cansaria hasta tenerla entre sus rubia noto que alguien la seguia, con algo de miedo camino mas rapido, dirigiendose a una pequeña plaza, trato de esconderse ahi, al ver que Len la estaba siguiendo sintio sus mejillas al verla se diriguio hacia ella.

-Rin no deberias salir por ahi sin alguien que te acompañe.

Rin solo se preguntaba porque Len la beso, osea ella sabia que Rinto no la dejaria en paz... pero sintio algo mas que esa unica razon... pues Len la beso con ternura, como aquella vez que se dejaron llevar. No queria que jugaran con sus sentimiento, de nuevo.

-Por que?...-dice sin notar que penso en voz alta.

-Eh? a que te refieres? - el rubio se sorprende a tal pregunta que salio de los labios de la pequeña.

-Por que lo hisiste Len?- dice la chica un poco avergonzada.

-El beso?... Si no lo hacia, Rinto no te dejaria en paz, ademas no pareces molesta -contesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero no fue solo por eso ... v-v-verdad? -bajando la cabeza, Rin estaba muy avergonzada por haber pensado en voz alta.

-Tienes razon, lo siento -mira a Rin notando que estaba avergonzada,pues ella expresaba muy facilmente sus sentimientos, exepto su amor hacia alguien, segun Len, pero todos sabian quien le gustaba Rin, el rubio era demasiado idiota como para notarlo, aunque al decirle eso, no mentia por lo cual se sonrojo - V-vamos, volvamos a casa, princesita.

Rin se soprendio al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas, asintio con la cabeza y camino junto a Len quien la esperaba para dirigirse a casa, aunque Rin se sorprendio mas al sentir la mano de Len tomando la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Q-q-que haces?¡- Dice nerviosa y asustada, pero por dentro estaba feliz.

-Ah, lo siento- Len suelta la mano de Rin tomando se la cabeza con su mano libre y sonrojado.

Al notar que la calida mano de Len se apartode la suya, decidio tomar valentia y volver a tomarle la mano al rubio.

-R-rin?-la mira sin saber si alegrarse o ponerse mas nervioso.

-Vamos a casa, Len - lo mira sonriendo tiernamente.

Ya en casa, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los pequeños sonrojados, como si algo hubiese pasado, se miraron unos con otros con una risa picarona. Al sentarse a cenar Luka llamo la antencion de todos, poniendose de pie

-Chicos, les tengo una notica... Pues...-muy animada dice-Tenemos un nuevo mienbro Vocaloid... y tratenlo con cariño, por que tal vez sea pequeño pero, es enojon.. si es chico-dice mirando a Miku y Teto- Demosle la Bienvenida a ...

**Continuara** **ouo **

Lo deje hasta aqui por que no sabia a quien poner x'D... ya se me ocurrira a que vocaloid o utau poner :33 den ideas si quieren claro u_u ademas es tarde y tengo sueño mi cerebro no piensa (aunque nunca lo hace) pero dejemoslo hasta aqui en capitulos cortos :33 despues creo que los alargare mas xD

**Rin****96Neko****Rivaille **


	3. Cap3- Nuevo integrante

**Konichiwa Minna-san :33 Bueno aqui Rin comentando (****willyrex donde)? ****) este capitulo espero hacerlo mas largo que los anteriores ... Ojalas se me de las ideas para este capitulo... Bueno de informacion puedo decir que tratare de subir los dias Lunes ... a mas tardar Miercoles ... Espero ser puntual con esto ... sobre todo este capitulo ya que se viene las fiestas de mi Pais ;O; por lo cual tendre entre vacaciones y ocupaciones ... ojalas haga 2 capitulos ouo si no lo logro el capitulo 4 lo hare mucho mas largo e3e (****Si hago los 2 cap. los subire uno el Lunes el otro El Miercoles****) y ps eso si tengo problemas para subirlos les avisare u . Bueno empezemos...**

Como decia Luka el capitulo anterior...

-El nuevo integrante es VY2 Yuma-Dice emocionando a todos, el chico entra a esa habitacion y todas las chicas se quedan embobadas mirandolo-

-Bueno VY2 presentate- Dice Miku que era la mas embobada de todas.

-Bueno para empesar, diganme Yuma,tengo 18 años, mi cumpleaños es el 25 de Abril, soy tranquilo y serio, como ven, me gusta mucho escribir y cantar, soy amable con quien se lo meresca y no me gusta la gente parecer muy serio y malvado como dicen algunas chicas que me ven, pero no lo soy, a menos que seas un chico hiperactivo, supongo que eso es todo-Dice lleno de tranquilidad.

-Y eres realmente guapo, Yuma- Agrega Yuzuki quien se encontraba muy embobada con su voz y su fisico.

-Yuzuki como te atrevez a decir eso- dice Kaiko un poco sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir su compañera.

-Hey Yuma alejate de Kaiko ella es mia- dice celoso Meito.

-Tambien de Luka- agrega Kaito.

-Y De Neru -Agrega Nero

-El resto de estas chicas te les puedes acercar son muy feas como para que te interese alguna- Dice Gumo boztesando, al sentir la mirada de las chicas corre a su habitacion para encerrarse de las chicas furiosas.

-No le hagas caso al idiota que no pudo conquistar a ninguna de nosotras- Dice Lily mirando a Yuma muy seriamente.

-¡Por lo menos eh salido con Alguien, no como ustedes FEAS!- Grita Gumo mientras asegura ventanas y la puerta.

-Todabia me pregunto con quien salio si nunca nos dijo nada... pff lo mas probable es que haya mentido-Dice Meiko mirando a las chicas para ver si alguien se pone nerviosa al escuchar su comentario.

-Yo escuche rumores de que salio con Gumi... esperen ahi esta Gumi... Nee~ Gumi alguna vez has salido con Gumo?-pregunta Miku interesada.

-Y que si sali o no con el? acaso les interesa la vida de Gumi?no que no ahi que hacerle caso... Ademas estabamos hablando de Yuma, recien llegando y ya lo dejan de lado-Dice la peli verde mirando por primera vez a Yuma fijamente-_ es lindo_- Piensa detenidamente mirandolo de pies a cabeza.

-Tienes razon, Yumaaa~ te llevaremos a tu cuarto- Dice Rin - Mikuo ayuda a Yuma con sus maletas y llevalas a el cuarto de al lado de Lily- la mandamaz a dicho.

-Enseguida su Alteza- la mira de reojo-_ por que yo si tienes a tu Lencito para servirte, princecita... tch, solo por ser una de las menores no deberiamos de tratarte como la reina, por que eres como Miku una Bruja, no una Brujilliza-_Se queja Mikuo en su mente.

-Chicos, acompañad a el nuevo principe que ha llegado no sean celosos-Dice Miku con acento de Princecita.

Todos los chicos acompañaron a Yuma a arreglar sus cosas, exepto Len, Piko, Akaito y Bruno que no estaban en casa. Las chicas decidieron acompañar cada una un dia a Yuma, para que conociera a cada persona y sus solo tenian el fin de que se enamorara de una, ya que Yuma fue como rayos de sol a las plantas, las chicas, exepto las que tenian novio y Gumi y Rin, solo querian salir con el, Gumi no le intereso salir con el, ya que por sus amorios a primera vista que tenian las chicas podian terminar peliandose y ella no queria peliar con nadie, aunque encontro que era un chico lindo, las chicas obligaron a Rin y Gumi a que participaran

-Pero chicas para que hacen esto si yo ya estoy enamorada de un idiota-Dice Rin alegando como niña pequeña.

-Ademas yo no quiero que todas nos peliemos por el-Dice Gumi apoyando a Rin.

-No nos peliaremos lo aceptaremos, ya vendran otros chicos lindos a unirse-Rie Miku

-Porque Luka, Kaiko y Neru no lo haran?-Pregunta Rin, tratando de convencerlas para que ellas tambien lo hagan.

-Porque si ellas ya tiene novio para que, ademas no queremos que Yuma se una al FanClub de una de ellas-Dice Lily insitiendo.

-Gumi, supongo que no nos dejaran ir de esta, asi que deberemos hacerlo- dice Rin aceptando la derota.

-Ash... Esta Bien pero despues no se Pelen por Yuma-Dice un poco enojada por su derrota.

Yuma pasea con Rin, cumpliendo parte de los dias que planearon las chicas,al comprender mas cosas de Rin, sabe que era toda una niña infatil y activa pero aun asi le gustaba estar con ella, era una de las primeras personas activas que le gustaba estar, ya que ella decia cosas interesantes, que cada vez lo sorprendian mas. Cuando ve a Len siguiendoles.

-Rin ese es el chico que del me hablaste verdad?-Dice Yuma al notar al pequeño rubio, difrazado y con una camara como un espia totalmente malo.

Rin mira hacia donde miraba VY2 -Si es el-dice con una sonrisa-sin notar que los seguida.

-Que tal si le jugamos una bromita... a ver que hace-Dice Yuma comprendiendo muy facilmente los sentimientos de cada uno y de lo tontos que eran, para tratar de ayudar a Rin creo un plan, que sabia como iba a terminar.

-Eh? pero y si pasa algo mayor?-Dice preocupada de que Len le pudiera pegar a Yuma y visebersa o que ellos se enojaran con ella.

-Yo tomare absoluta responsabilidad- Le dice seguro de lo que iba a hacer, mira a Rin sonriendole confiado.

-E-esta b-b-bien-Contesta un poco mas tranquila.

Al momento que Yuma escucha a Rin responderle, enseguida la viendo la sorprendete escena de estos, intentando controlarse para no ir corriendo y matar a Yuma en plena via publica.

Rin bajo la mirada durante el abrazo, tratando de ocultar que estaba completamente sonrojada, cosa que Yuma noto enseguida de que bajo la cabeza, al terminar el abrazo aprovecha que la chica mira hacia abajo para tomarle del menton y elebarle la cara sonrojada. Len no podia soportar lo que venia, pero aun asi siguio obrsevando de lejos. Hasta que ve a Yuma que estaba muy cerca de besarla, comienza a correr lo mas veloz que puede y toma a Rin del brazo, llevandola con el hasta una plaza lejana donde al fin pudo descansar.

Yuma sabia que eso pasaria asi que se fue a caminar por el centro comercial mientras pasa las horas que deberia estar con Rin, el queria ayudar al par de tontos que no se daban cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, esa fue la forma mas eficaz que puedo hacerlo.

En la plaza, con Rin y Len

Suspira aliviado de tanto correr, va al bebedero por un poco de agua y luego mira a Rin, quien estaba mareada por correr tanto- Que hacias con El?- Pregunta con tono serio y un poco enojado.

-Nada, que te interese-Contesta Rin tratando de sonar normal, cuando aun estaba atudida por la fugaz huida-

-Tienes razon, no me interesa, de todas maneras yo no soy el que trata de conquistar a un nuevo miembro del grupo como si lo conociera hace años- Dice con un tono malhumorado lo cual hirio a Rin, sintio un gran dolor en el pecho al escuchar a Rin decirle "Te conosco hace tanto tiempo y aun asi siento como que eres un maldito desconocido". Al decir eso Rin comenzo a llorar.

Len se acerca a ella, que se encontraba sentada en un asiento del parque junto al bebedero con la mirada asi el piso llorando con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, Len sintio mucha culpa al escucharla decir esas palabras que para el fueron como puñaladas en la se puso de pie, ya descansada de la reciente corrida, trato de huir de ese momento tan doloroso. Cuando siente que alguien la toma del brazo, Len con la mirada baja tomo el brazo de ella y le dijo

-Lo siento por no poder ser algo que a ti te guste, lo siento por intentar evitar ese beso con tu novio, lo siento por no dejarte ser feliz con alguien que no sea Yo - Dijo con un tono de ultratumba y susurra- Lo siento por amarte y no querer dejarte ir- comienzan a caer lagrimas al piso que Rin alcanza a ver tambien escuchando a medias lo que dijo Len al final pero lo entendio cuando este la beso. Sintio denuevo ese tierno y dulce sabor de los labios de Len, el sabor que no podia olvidar desde su primer beso, sabor que la hipnotizaba dejandose caer en su red como un insecto facil de cazar.

Luego de unas horas Yuma, vuelve a casa solo, gracias a su sentido de la orientacion no se perdio, pero al llegar a casa todos esperaban que volviera con Rin

-Etto... lo que paso fue que...-Yuma comenzo a contar la historia de lo que habia pasado entre Rin, Len y el, y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Al ver llegar a la pareja tomados de la mano mas unidos que nunca. Parecian inseparables, durante la cena no peliaron, Rin le daba de comer a Len como una pareja de recien casados.

-Hey!, recien casados...-al oir esto Rin y Len dejaron de hacer lo que hacian y miraron a los chicos sonrojados- ya nos diran que paso entre ustedes? o nos guardaran el secreto igual que Miki y Piko?- Dice Miku sin considerar que lo de Miki y Piko era un secreto, estos esperaron a que nadie tomara en cuenta su tema, exepto unos pocos pero la mayoria se conectro en Rin y Len que deviaban la mirada sonrojados.

Rin y Len se susurran cosas al oido y luego de un suspiro de parte de Len dice -Estaba bien se los diremos...

**Continuara** **ouo **

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo :3 no les dare ningun adelanto por que despues yo (soy muy especial) cambiare lo que dije por que simplemente me olvide x'DD asi que dejemoslo con lo que esta ... cual quier duda o consulta PM o3o

**Rin****96Neko****Rivaille **


	4. Cap4 Accidente

**Buenas~ ... Bueno pues no hay mucho que decir ... sigo viva, aun me alimento, camino, desgraciadamente estudio y eso .-. Pero EMPEZEMOS :DD**

Todos se a acercan emocionados esperando que los rubios respondieran, pero derepente entra Kaito corriendo a la casa donde se encontraban algunos vocaloid y utaus

-L-Luka -corrian lagrimas por sus megillas- L-L-Luka...

-Que le paso a Luka?¡- Grita Miku y Luki- Dinos maldito idiota- dicen mas preocupados al ver que Kaito comenzo a llorar.

-Lu-Luka tuvo un accidente-Todos dejando el tema de los Kagamine, se acercan a Kaito que tenia sus manos y su traje con sangre- Luka y yo- comienza a llorar sin poder seguir hablando.

-¡¿Donde esta LUKA?!- Dijo Luki mas preocupado por su queria compañera y hermana.

Kaito apunta asi afuera tratando de poder caminar, por el dolor de no querer perderla, sale corriendo y grita "Siganme". Todos asiendo caso a su repentina accion lo siguieron llegando a un parque donde habia mucha gente, Kaito paso por entremedio de la gente con sus compañeros detras llegando a la escena del accidente. Kaito se acerca al cuerpo de su amada aun con vida,comenzo a acariciar sus mejillas manchadas de sangre mientras de los medicos la subian a la ambulancia. Los vocaloids estaban mirando la triste escena, Miku y Luki se acercaron a Kaito y Luka.

-C-como paso?- pregunto Luki impactado por ver a su hermana en ese estado.

-T-t-todo paso muy rapido... y-y-yo la esperaba... para nu-nuestra cita aqui... ella cruzo si-sin ver el semaforo... y...y... no... no pude... ha-hacer nad-d-da-lloraba el chico de cabellos azules.

Kaito subio a la ambulancia, cerrandose las puertas de esta y tomando camino hacia el hospital.

Los chicos muy preocupados, pero no tanto como Kaito, decidieron ir a casa, otros a llamar a mas compañeros para que se enteraran sobre lo que pasaba, otros en mares de llantos por lo ocurrido a su querida compañera y otros decidieron ir a el hospital donde la llevaban.

Luki, Miku, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi y Yuma fueron al hospital para ver a su amiga,al llegar donde se encontraba Kaito, sentado con un aura de pena al rededor, trataron de subirle el animo, al ver al medico salir del cuarto donde se encontraba Luka todos se alarmaron al escucharlo.

-Acompañante de Luka Megurine? -dijo el medico.

-Somos nosotros - anuncio Luki y Miku al unisono.

-Bueno de ustedes alguien es familiar de ella?- pregunto el medico mirandolos a todos.

-Yo soy su herm- Luki fue interrumpido por Kaito que se paro de su asiento y miro al doctor.

-Yo soy su novio, estamos comprometidos, luego nos casaremos- dijo Kaito muy serio, dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que no sabian que Luka y Kaito se iban a unir en matrimonio- Señor como se encuentra mi Luka?

-Se encuentra estable, con la perdida de sangre aun descansa pero no esta en peligro ni nada por ahora, si se encuentra mejor, tal vez se pueda ir e dias.

Todos mas aliviados al saber que no era nada grave,decidieron quedarse con Kaito un rato mas, ya que el iba a quedarse con Luka hasta que se tubiera que ir de el hospital.

-Ire por un cafe alguien quiere uno?- dijo Gumi mientras se alejaba de ellos-

-Yo quiero un Té de negi- dijo Miku emocionada por un té asi.

-No creo que haya pero buscare algo parecido- dice Gumi sabiendo que no lo encontraria nunca.

-Yo quiero un té de Limon- dice Meiko haciendo que todos la miraran raro.. osea ella queria un té, eso si era raro-No me miren asi, yo no siempre estoy bebiendo sake, no soy una borracha... okey dejen de mirarme y no se rian- dice desviando la mirada.

-Para mi... traeme lo de siempre Gumita- dice cariñoso Gakupo.

Gumi lo mira- No me digas Gumita- dice inflando los cachetes molesta.

-A mi traeme un café simple y a Kaito... un Café helado-Dice Luki menos preocupado.

-Esta bien... un Té de Negi, un Té sin alcohol de Limon, un Jugo de Berengena, Café simple y un Café Helado- dijo Gumi recordando todo sin errores- Yuma tu que quieres?- mira a Yuma sonriendo amablemente.

-Yo te acompaño- Dice Yuma siguiendola, haciendo sobresaltar a Gumi.

-Esta bien-Dice.

Los dos fueron a unos pasillos mas alla, el camino se hizo largo, ya que se encontraban en el tercer piso del hospital y debian bajar al primero, habia un silencio incomodo, fue entonces cuando Yuma rompio el silencion.

-Y ... tu que te compraras?- pregunto un poco decepcionado, ya que no queria estar en ese silencion.

-etto... pues, yo creo que ... un jugo de zanahoria- dice Gumi mientras sonrie mirando al chico el cual le devolvio la sonrisa- y tu? Yuma.

Al escuchar que la chica, que nunca lo tomo como algo importante como las demas vocaloids, dijo su nombre se emociono un poco tratando de ocultarlo y actuar normal- aaah ... bueno... yo no lo se... que me dices tu?... que deberia comprar?.

-mira aqui esta la maquina, como no se cuales son tus gustos, te puedo recomendar algo que tal vez no te guste, pero intentare adivinar- la chica comienza a observarlo a el y a la maquina buscando algun parecido con algunas de las imagenes de la maquina- Eligue el jugo de ... carne... no sabia que existia esa clase de jugo...

-Mmmm.. esta bien confio en ti- Le dice Yuma mientras sonrie,compra el juego de carne que le recomendo, al probarlo, se lo termino y compro mas jugos de carne.

-Jaja parece que si te gusto- dice riendo Gumi al ver aquella escena un poco extraña. Aprovecho de comprar lo demas.

-Esta delicioso, bueno vamos- comienza a caminar para volver- Dime por que estabas tan preocupada por Luka? ... cuando la ambulancia se fue tu tenias un rostro muy diferente a los de los demas chicos, se parecia un poco al de Kaito... no quiero ser curioso pero... eso me parecio extraño..

Gumi no contesto, bajo la cabeza, al notar que ella no contesto Yuma se giro a mirarla y ella estaba llorando. Yuma al verla se sorprendio, pues el creia que Gumi no era alguien que demostrara mucho sus sentimientos que no fuera felicidad ni seriedad.

-Lo siento no queria que te pusieras asi... perdoname- se acerco y la abrazo tratando de que lo perdonara.

-N-no, disculpame a mi, no debia llorar... -sigue llorando en el pecho de Yuma.

-Tranquila, desahoga todo lo que debas, si estas molesta por algo, golpeame, si estas triste, llora y si estas feliz ... demuestramelo, porfavor- Yuma no sabia por que dijo lo ultimo, sintio que su corazon hiso "doki doki" a Gumi tambien le paso eso-_ por que dije eso, no eh hablando mucho con ella, pero esto es extraño, cuando la vi por primera vez, mi corazon tambien hiso eso y senti algo mas.. que pasara con esta chica cada vez que la veo?_- Penso Yuma.

-Yo... estaba preocupada por Luka, por que ella me conoce desde que era pequeña, sabe todo sobre mi como yo... sobre ella, no queria perderla, igual que a mis amigos no me gustaria perderlos...

-Por eso viniste al hospital verdad?- dice Yuma aun abrazandola.

-Si... solo queria saber como estaba y que me lo dijiera un medico, no cualquier persona- la chica mira al Yuma, levantando su cabeza, ya que el era mas alto que ella, al ver lo cerca que estaban, un leve muy leve rubor se asoma en sus mejillas un poco nerviosa por ese acercamiento retrocede avergonzada y otra vez sus corazones hisieron "doki doki" - y po-porque has ve-ve-venido tu?- trata de cambiar de tema aun con ese leve rubor.

-Pues ... Luka y yo nos conocemos hace poco pero ella me ayudo a llevarme bien con ustedes y ella es muy buena persona... tambien estaba preocupado por ella- contesta el chico mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado por la cercania que no noto hasta que la chica se alejo de el.

-Luka ... es muy buena persona, por eso todos la quieren por eso Kaito quiere estar con ella y la protege mucho... ella es querida por todos ser que la conoce... Luka se crio con sus abuelos en el campo, sus padres la enviaron ahi por que ellos tenian mucho trabajo, sus abuelos la criaron muy bien, sabe hacer muchas cosas gracias a ellos y cuando la conoci fue en uno de mis viajes a casa de mis abuelitos, nuestros abuelos eran amigos de infancia y gracias a ellos nosotras tambien.. Luego mis abuelos murieron, y tube que quedarme en la ciudad con Rin, la rubiecita que tu ya conoces, tambien la conosco de pequeña, somos grandes amigas- Dijo Gumi mientras recordaba esos dias en lo que estaba con Luka y Rin corriendo por los campos- _Quiero... Quiero volver a correr por esos campos como antes_- Penso- me gustaria volver a esos campos.

-Desde cuando no vas?- Dice Yuma el curioso.

-Pues desde hace como 12 años...- dice Gumi mirando por la ventana de ese pasillos.

-Quiero conocer ese campo- Dice Yuma acercandose a mirar junto a Gumi, quien lo mira sorprendido, pues nadie le habia dicho algo asi al escucharla habalr de esos lugares- Me gustaria...

Yuma mira a Gumi, estos se quedan mirando un momento.

-Hey chicos, los estamos esperando, quiero mi Té de Limon muero de sed- dice Meiko apareciendo de la nada haciendo que Yuma y Gumi desviaran la mirada asi ella- que estaban asiendo?- desde su punto de vista se veia como un beso- Ustedes ... se acaban... de Besar?

-Eeeeeh?- dicen al Unisono.

-Gakupo mira tu pequeña Gumi acaba de besarse, pero desgraciadamente llegue en el momento menos esperado- dice mientras se deprime por interrumpir.

-Que? Gumita que acabas de hacer? esas cosas lo hacen los mayores.. no tu pequeña-Dice Gakupo con voz de padre.

-Tu no eres mi padre para decirme que hacer, ademas no nos estabamos besando, solo estabamos... -Gumi pausa en esa parte por que ni si quiera sabia por que se quedaron mirando.

-No trates de mentirle a tu hermano Gumita- Dice Gakupo tratando de animar a Meiko quien estaba carisbaja por interrumpir algo tan romantico.

-Gakupo-niisan no es mi hermano de sangre asi que no lo tomes en cuenta lo que dice, por si te molesta en algun momento, la verdad el "padre vocaloid" es Meito y la "Madre vocaloid" es Meiko.. los demas somos hermanos ... solo es un juego que invento Meiko cuando Gachapoid llego y le dijo Madre y Padre a Meito .. eso que ni si quiera son novios, ya que Meiko morira sola- trata de marcar mas la parte de "Meiko morira sola" en forma de venganza mientras habla con Yuma.

-Yo no morire sola, mi hermosos sake estara siempre conmigo- Dice mientras se aleja en busca de su querido sake-Cuando vuelva 96Neko de su viaje te golpeara Gumi, por insultar a tu madre.

-Ella no volvera por que esta muy ocupada con Tenchou... asiendo quien sabe que cosas- dice Gumi asqueada.

-Gakupo, hijo, vamos y dejemos a esta parejita solos y vayamos a comprar saque.

Gumi estaba un poco cansada asi que decidieron ir a dejarle los jugos a los demas y irse a casa, Yuma la acompaño, al momento en que dejaron los jugos Miku ya se habia enterado de la situacion que le conto Meiko y los molesto, asiendo que Gumi se enojara un poco mas y se largara tirando la compra lejos, siendo seguida por Yuma quien se despidio amablemente de los chicos.

-Espero que Luka vuelva pronto a casa, tal vez mañana la vuelva a ver, Kaito por favor cuidela mucho- Dice Yuma despidiendoce de Kaito.

-Claro que lo hare como siempre.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana...-se aleja tratando de seguir a Gumi- Gumii no te vayas tan rapido.

-Ellos hacen buena pareja- dice miku, suspira- creo que no podre tener a Yuma como novio, le dire a las demas que no traten de conquistarlo.

Al llegar a casa, todos seguian preocupados, pues claro nadie de los que estaban en el hospital habia avisado que Luka estaba bien. Cuando vieron llegar a Gumi y Yuma a la casa todos se les acercaron con cara de pregunta

-Ella esta bien, no fue nada grave, volvera e dias- dijo Gumi totalmente tranquila.

-Gumi estas bien?- Dice Rin acercandose y abrazandola.

-Si Rin... si lo estoy- la abraza un poco y luego se aleja- tengo sueño ire a descansar este dia a sido terrible.

-Esta bien- dijo Rin menos preocupada.

-Esto... Rin tengo algo que preguntarte-Dijo Len llamando la antencion de todos ... pues hace mucho que el rubio no hablaba y eso fue algo, como decirlo uhmm pues emocionante tal vez, por que todos querian saber sobre ellos, que paso en ese "paseo" que les conto Yuma y por que los gemelos estaban tan juntos- Pero en otro lugar-Dijo dando se cuenta que todos miraban acosadoramente-_ porque tan acosadores, que tanto quieren saber de mi y Rin, ahora estan mas raros que nunca... Rin tan linda se ve preocupada,bueno ella se ve linda de todas maneras pero nunca la vi preocupada, aunque ella conoce hace mucho a Luka y Gumi asi que eso debio ser importante para ella-_Penso Len mientras se llevaba a Rin de ese lugar tomandola del brazo para que los "acosadores" no piensen cosas raras.

Todos saber que pasaba con Rin y Len, pues para ser realista era algo curioso ya que ellos se han estado comportando raro desde que paso eso de la salida con "Yuma" que al final resulto salida con "Len". Asi que todos decidieron ir a ver de que iban a hablar esos dos pero ningun vocaloid, a exepcion de Yuma y Lily, vio a donde se diriguieron los rubios, Yuma y Lily no queria que los molestaran, por que sabian, aunque Yuma los conocia poco, que ellos al fin y al cabo lo dirian Todo.

**Continuara****~ ouo **

**Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo (lo siento si demore xD pero eh tenido algunos problemitas uvu) ... el proximo capitulo viene el Lunes o3o creo que hare esto mas largo ... habran muchas parejas que saldran de poco... solo paciencia. Gracias por Leer ;u; me hacen feliz al leer mi fic y me sonrojan u/v/u okno xD pero si me hacen muy feliz :DD **

**Rin****96Neko****Rivaille **


	5. Información :c

Buenooo esto es para informar que ...

Amor mutuo Vocaloid/Kagamine e-e

No seguira hasta nuevo aviso

Porque este mes tengo muchas cosas que hacer (pruebas,liceos,blableblibloblu)

Bueno este mes de Octubre sera agotador y ademas estar asiendo esto ... me cansara mas

y puede que baje las notas y eso no sera nada bueno ._.

Porque ... si bajo las notas este fic se acaba por que se cabara internet y esas cosas xD

Mmmm... creo que esto sera como con segunda temporada )? xDDD okno

pero cualquier cosa se notara que subi capitulo .3. ... de todas maneras ire avisando cualquier

cosa

-Rin96NekoRivaille-


End file.
